


Jailbirds

by ticktockriveranddoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, Backstory, Prison, Sex, Two Sided, Well Hello Sweetie, Whoop Whoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockriveranddoctor/pseuds/ticktockriveranddoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kingston finally got caught. She enters prison smiling. She looks good in orange, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Next."

A woman comes in grinning. Curls flopping about, a strut to her step. He can't help but notice her. Her eyes are blues and greens with flecks of gold and grey, she has perfect curves with an impossibly tiny waist, her legs are long and lean. If only she wasn't dressed in that orange jumpsuit.

"Kingston,Alex?" She looks up at him. He is long and lean. His hair is floppy and his eyes are a green-brown swirl. 

"You've got it, darling."

"Look straight into the camera." She does, her grin only widening.

_Click_

_  
_"Now what would you like me to do?" Her voice deepens and her eyes pin on him. He feels weak inside but he clears his throat and stands up straight.

"That is no way to address an officer."

"Then what is your name, darling?" She seems unconvinced.

"Officer Matt Smith. Turn your head to the right."

_Click._

_  
_"Matt Smith. It suits you."

"Kingston suits you. Turn to the left."

"What about my first name?" 

_Click._

_  
_"You're Kingston in here. Next."

"See you around. Smith."

She left the room with perhaps more enthusiasm then when she came in.

xx

She walked into the cell with her head held high and her smile wide. She had been around these people before, hell, she was one of them. What could they do? Hurt her? She was in jail. It would be a relief. She looked at the people around her. All staring at her. She enjoyed the attention. One girl approached her, she was tall and thin, flaming red hair and blue-green eyes. She had a rough scottish accent and a squeak to her voice. 

"Are you Alex?"

Alex had to look up at her. She was at least three inches taller.

"Yes I am. Who might you be?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm Karen Gillian. We're cellmates. Let me show you where we are living."

Alex followed her and only began to notice what people were saying around her. A woman with bleach-blonde hair and brown eyes leaned in and whispered, "What do you think this tramp did, Freema?"

Alex whipped around, fuming. "What did you call me? I'm not sure I heard you right." 

The girl stood up and came face to face with Alex.

"I called you a tramp. I could have called you worse. Get used to it. It's not the last thing I'll call you."

Karen took her wrist. "Come on, ignore her. That's just Billie." 

Reluctantly, Alex followed her into the cell.

xx

"So, what are you in for, Karen?"

Karen looked up from her book. "Call me Kaz. It's a long story."

Alex bit her lip. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Enough!"

They both looked up to see Officer Smith looking at them.

"That is confidential. Don't tell her, Alex."

Karen grinned. "Oooh, you've got a thing for her. I have never heard you use one of the prisoner's names before."

He blushed and walked away."Lights are off in ten minutes." 

Karen and Alex couldn't contain their laughter. 

"Karen..Kaz, you tell me first."

"Okay." Her grin faded away. "Well, My boyfriend, called me one day and told me to meet him. We met at a park in London. Arthur, he usually didn't spontainiously plan dates so I knew something was going to happen. He drove me to a ring store. We went in, all smiles and everything, and it was fine. He told me to wait in the car, and I thought he was going to suprise me, when I heard three gunshots, and saw him running towards me. He jumped in the car and started it, and all I could hear were the sirens. He threw a bag in my hands, and I stupidly, gripped it. When I got to court, they asked me what happened, so I lied, afterall, it was for love. Maybe not. When I got here, I found out he cheated on me. He's free now, and I have life. In the end, it's entirely my fault."

Alex looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry." 

Karen plastered on a smile. "No problem. Why are you here?"

Alex bit back a smile. "I killed my Ex, Florian."

Karen looked unsatisfied. "No backstory, no nothing?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "He was an asshole, I had a gun. Enough said."

Karen poked her. "I will get the entire story. You will tell me. Fine, though. Not tonight, but soon."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

She slept unsoundly that night.

_“Let me love you, Lex.” His hand moved down her waistline and over her hips. “No, I want you out of my house.” His face faltered. “I don’t want to push you, honey.” He pulled a knife out of his pocket. “…but you’re failing to fulfill my needs.” Her eyes widened as she felt tears start to well up. She wouldn’t allow them to fall. “Please, Ralph.” He made a small but deep gash on her collarbone and she winced. “You think you’re good enough for Florian? Well let me take you out for a test drive.” She tried to push him off. “Fuck you, Ralph!” He put his hand over her mouth. “Such naughty language. I hate to punish such a pretty little thing.” He pushed the knife a bit deeper as he drew it across her breastbone. “I must if I must.” She cried out and he silenced her with a violent and unforgiving kiss._

“Alex? Wake up, what’s wrong?” Alex woke up to being shaken by Karen. She felt beads of sweat on her forehead and her fists were clenched"Are you alright? It looks as if you had a nightmare. You were sobbing in your sleep."

 

Alex sat up and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if I woke you. It was..more of a memory actually.  It won't happen again."

 

Karen smiled understandingly. "It happens to all of us.If you want a shower, go now." Karen threw her toilet paper and a towel. "I'll assume you haven't gotten money in yet? Use mine, but expect this every time. Use sandals, too. You don't want to know what's on those floors."

 

Alex spoke her thanks and followed her to the bathrooms.

 

xx

 

All around her were convicts. It was a shame. She kept having to repeat to herself, that she was one of them. She thought there was a feeling that went along with commiting crime, a feeling of strength, self confidence, leadership. It was nothing like that. Though she didn't regret what she did, she had to live with it. She looked around the bathrooms and grimaced. On one wall, were bathroom stalls without doors, as if they were never cleaned as well. Women sitting in the sinks, applying make-up, at least half naked. On the other side, a line-up of cheap showers that she could only hope had some bit of warmth left in them. 

 

She found an open shower and hopped in, she closed the curtain tightly and undressed. As soon as the water was running, some woman pulled open the curtains and started laughing. Alex found herself blushing.

 

"Can you wait a moment?" Alex tried to sound polite, but she met this woman before, it was that blonde girl, Billie.

 

“No, I can’t. Get out. Now.” She pulled Alex’s towel and handed it to her. Alex gaped.

 

“Excuse me, you’re half my age, do not address me like that…this.” She glared at Billie as she smiled.

 

“Only half? I would have guessed more.” Alex took a step towards her. “Now listen here-“ Before she knew it, Billie grasped a handful of hair and threw her out of the shower. “I tried to be nice.” She gave a fake-sympathetic smile and closed the curtain.

 

Alex turned towards the mirror, she now noticed that everyone was watching…and she was still naked. Some women smirked, others looked as if this happened every day. It was her first day in prison. She was not going to get a reputation that fast.

 

She opened up the curtain once more. Billie had her hair under the water and was turned the other way. This was her chance. She pulled her by the hair and grabbed her wrist. She pulled her wrist behind her back to just below her neckline. Billie screamed and struggled. Every time she kicked or slapped Alex, she would push her elbow higher. After she felt satisfied, she threw Billie to the floor. Billie looked up at her in shock. Alex only smiled. “I had enough of that from my husband. I won’t be taking it from a little bitch like you.” Without another word, she entered the shower.

 

It was the best shower she had in a long time.

 

XX

Karen looked at her with surprise. “You did what! I can’t believe I missed it! Oh, you better sleep ith one eye open. This isn’t the end of it.” Her smile faltered.

 

“It’s well worth it, darling. I’ll figure it out.”

 

“It’s time for breakfast, come with me.” Karen pulled Alex’s hand toward the door.

 

She looked at the food before her. “Karen, what would you suggest? What won’t give me food poisoning?” Karen laughed. “I’ll tell you when I find out myself!”

 

She settled on an apple and an English muffin.

 

Alex looked around at all the tables. It was not unlike high school. There were groups and cliques. She noticed an officer in every corner. Especially Officer Smith. She noticed how handsome he really was. Long, lean body and muscular arms and legs, nimble fingers and big hands. She could imagine what those hands felt like, best not think about that, she giggled to herself.

 

Karen pulled her from her thoughts. “Oi! You like him, don’t you?” Alex blushed. “No! He’s just…rather handsome is all.”

 

Karen giggled. “Well, he likes you, too.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened.  “How do you know?” She felt like she _was_ in high school again.

 

She pretended to think back. “Weeelll, could it be that he knows your first name? Or that he was blushing and smiling the entire time you ogled him?”

 

“What? No. No.” Alex felt her cheeks burn red.

Karen giggled and looked up. While she did, her face fell flat. “Alex!”

 

She faintly registered something colliding with her head.


End file.
